Kissenträume, Silbersterne und das große Liebeschaos
by Scathach2000
Summary: Die Schule ist vorüber und die Rumtreiber stürzen sich doch etwas überhastet ins Erwachsenenleben. Lily und James sind (k)ein Traumpaar, Remus ist frisch verliebt und auch vor dem Herz des niemals nüchternen Sirius machen Amors Pfeile keinen Halt. Mit teilweise recht chaotischen Folgen. Keine Garantie für Sinn. Slash.
1. Kapitel 1

**Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher wie sich diese Geschichte entwickeln wird und ob sie sich überhaupt entwickelt, also mal schauen, abwarten und Tee trinken (immerhin spielt sie in England, nicht war?).**

Die Schule ist vorüber und die Rumtreiber stürzen sich doch etwas überhastet ins Erwachsenenleben. Lily und James sind (k)ein Traumpaar, Remus ist frisch verliebt und auch vor dem Herz des niemals nüchternen Sirius machen Amors Pfeile keinen Halt. Mit teilweise recht chaotischen Folgen.

Lustig-verrückt und ohne irgendeinen Anspruch auf Sinn oder höhere Philosophie.

**Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene damit nichts. Ich bin nicht für das, was Personen tun oder sagen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.**

**Warnung für einfach alles: Slash (und Chaos mit Kater).**

**Kissenträume, Silbersterne und **

**das große Liebeschaos**

_I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if  
You keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if  
We just keep dancing like we're  
22  
__It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers_

_22 – Taylor Swift_

**1.**

**Zusammenleben will gelernt sein**

Lily schrie James an. James schrie Lily an. Lily schrie James an. James schrie Lily an. Remus schrie beide an. Lily schrie Remus an, er solle verschwinden. Remus knallte die Tür. James schrie wieder Lily an. Lily knallte die Küchentür. James knallte die Haustür.

Sirius rollte sich aus seinem Bett. _Jetzt_ war er wach. Wer brauchte denn schon einen Wecker? Er tappte ins Bad und knallte die Tür zu. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber.

Zwei Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür. James war nicht da. Lily schmollte, Remus schmollte. Peter war zu feige um an die Tür zu gehen.

_Bleibt eigentlich alles an mir hängen?_, fragte er sich als er zur Tür tappte. Das er die Zahnbürste noch in der Hand hatte störte ihn nicht besonders. Wer klingelte schon wichtiges an einem Samstagmorgen um – ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr im Flur – _sechs Uhr_?! Sie fuhren zu Höchstleistungen auf.

Er öffnete die Tür und sah erst mal keinen. Dann kam in sein morgendlich-vernebeltes Hirn der Gedanke, das die Person kleiner sein könnte als er, was bei einer Größe von geschätzten Einsfünfundsiebzieg Zentimetern nicht _so_ schwer war, denn auch wenn man anderes vermuten mag – es gab nicht viele englische Zauberer dieser Größe. Resigniert schaute er zu dem ausgesprochen kleinen, ausgesprochen dicken, ausgesprochen reizbaren Mann, der die Wohnung unter ihrer bewohnte, hinunter.

„Ich verbitte mir diese Ruhestörung!", zeterte der Winzling mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Ha-ham."

„Unterlassen sie auf der Stelle dieses Geschrei hier oben." Jetzt schüttelte der Kleine sein Fäustchen in der Luft.

„Ha-ham."

„Ebenso wie dieses Türengeknalle!" Wäre es nicht so früh gewesen, hätte Sirius sich wahrscheinlich totgelacht.

Mit einem letzten „Ha-ham." drehte er sich um und ließ die Tür vernehmlich ins Schloss fallen. Es war eben noch sehr früh.

Weiter ging die Reise in die Küche, wo Lily ihre Wut und Frustration an ein paar bemitleidenswerten Gemüsen ausließ.

„Was wird das?", fragte er in Anbetracht der stark entstellten Gurken, Karotten und Kartoffeln auf ihrem Schneidebrett.

„Mittagessen.", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und massakrierte etwas, das wohl mal eine Zucchini gewesen war. Sirius erschien es ratsam, die mit Machete bewaffnete Lily, die eh nie gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, lieber in Ruhe zu lassen.

_Mittagessen?_, dachte er auf dem Weg zurück ins Bad. _Hat wer die Uhr falsch gestellt?_

Irgendeine höhere Macht hatte beschlossen, seine strapazierte Denkfähigkeit gründlich durcheinander zu bringen. Es tat ihm ja wirklich leid, das er morgens um diese Uhrzeit Albert Dreisteins – oder wie hieß der Typ nochmal? - Quantenpfusch noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte, und was auch immer sich eben im Nebenraum abgespielt hatte war bedeutend komplizierter als der gewesen. Damit würde er sich beschäftigen, wenn er mindestens drei Tassen starken Kaffee intus hatte.

Bis dahin folgender Plan: Auf der Coach vegetieren und auf eine lebensfreundlichere Uhrzeit warten.

Eine der für Sirius faszinierendsten Erfindungen der Muggel war eindeutig der Fernseher. So brachte er den Rest des Morgens damit zu, Aliens, die dumme Muggel in hässlich-bunten Klamotten massakrierten, zu beobachten. Keine besonders sinnvolle, aber auf alle Fälle erbauliche Beschäftigung.

Irgendwann gegen Elf ließ sich Remus neben ihm aufs Sofa plumpsen. Inzwischen jagte ein sprechendes Auto Verbrecher.

„Sag mal, läuft eigentlich nur so ein Blödsinn bei den Muggeln?", fragte er und septe lustlos durch die Kanäle.

_Dieser Morgen zieht sich wirklich_, dachte Sirius. _Noch schlimmer als sonst. Was hab ich bloß vergessen?_

Immer wenn er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte zog sich die Zeit scheinbar in die Unendlichkeit, als wolle sie ihm Zeit geben sich zu erinnern und das Vergessene nachzuholen. Also begann er sein zugegebenermaßen doch recht verkatertes Hirn zu durchforsten.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten sich Akten und Formulare (Er hätte nie gedacht das er als Auror in Ausbildung so viel Papierkram würde machen müssen. Aber wenigstens wurde es gut bezahlt – obwohl …), aber das war es nicht gewesen. Das hatte noch Zeit.

Er hatte die Blumen gegossen, Kugel (Seinen fetten, faulen, verfressenen Kater) gefüttert (_Ist es seltsam, wenn sich ein Hundeanimagie einen Kater hält?_), er hatte die Post abgeschickt (_Nee, mein Hirn hält sich ja auch einen!_) und …

„Rosi!", rief er und sprang so plötzlich vom Sofa, das Peter, der gerade den Raum betrat, vor Schreck quiekte.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Remus verwirrt, doch da war sein verkaterter Freund schon halb in sein Zimmer verschwunden.

„Wir waren verabredet!", tönte die zufallende Tür, „ - vor zwei Stunden!"

xXx


	2. Kapitel 2

**Sirius ist nicht total verblödet sondern einfach nur furchtbar verkatert, und das so ziemlich immer ...**

**Warnung: Slash (und große Brüder).**

**2.**

**Rosalie und die mega-stacheligen Kletterosen**

Rekordverdächtige zehn Minuten (_Wie, da waren Stoppschilder, Herr Wachtmeister? Und welche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen bitte?_) und etliche Aspirin später kam er in dem kleinen Park in dem er und seine (Ex-?) Freundin sich hatten treffen wollen an. Auf der Bank, versteckt zwischen Blumenbeeten und Weiden (wirklich romantisch, aber er war leider momentan nicht besonders romantisch aufgelegt), wartete keine Augenlider-klimpernde Rosi sondern nur ein Zettel. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung hob er die Notiz auf und faltete sie auseinander.

_!FICK DICH ARSCHLOCH!_ stand da in hastig hingekritzelten Buchstaben. Und da drunter: _Wage es bloss _(Niemand hatte behauptet, sie sei besonders Intelligent ...)_ nicht mir jemals, jemals wieder unter die Augen zu treten!_

Wütend knüllte er den Zettel zusammen und ließ sich auf die Bank sacken. _Irgendwer da oben muss mich wirklich hassen_, dachte er frustriert. Vielleicht seine Vorfahren, die ihm die Hölle heiß machen wollten? Resigniert griff er in seine Tasche und zauberte einen kleinen Flachmann hervor. Der war aber dummerweise auch schon leer (_Wirklich, wirklich hassen!_). Dieser Tag zählte eindeutig zu den schlimmsten Tagen seines Lebens: Kater, viel Arbeit zuhause und Freundin weg.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Was, wenn er sich bei Rosi entschuldigte? So richtig unterwürfig, mit Füße-küssen und Blumen und allem? Das war zwar überhaupt nicht sein Stil, aber egal! Es ging um seine eh dauerhaft recht wackelige Beziehung und er musste Lily beweisen, das er es länger als zwei Monate mit ein und dem selben Mädchen aushielt – das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, da war diese Sache mit Natascha (oder hieß sie Anabell?) …

Also sprang er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen von seinem Sitzplatz auf, und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen nahmen ihm Kopf und Magen das ausgesprochen übel, und hechtete in Richtung seines Motorrads.

Unterwegs hielt er an einem Blumenladen.

„Rosen … möglichst viele, möglichst rote.", keuchte er.

„Na, hoffentlich ist sie's wert!", rief der Verkäufer ihm hinterher, als er aus der Tür stürmte. Er hatte nicht mal das Wechselgeld mitgenommen.

„Ist sie!", rief er über die Schulter.

xXx

Weitere zehn Minuten später stand er vor dem Haus seiner Freundin.

„Rosi!", rief er, „Rosi-Schatz, es tut mir leid!" Keine Reaktion.

„Wirklich!", rief er, „Rosi, hör nur mal ganz kurz zu, ich -"

Im ersten Stock öffnete sich ein Fenster und ihre Mutter streckte den Kopf heraus. „Verschwinde, bevor ich die Polizei rufe, du Drecksack!", (Für eine Vierzigjährige hatte sie ein ganz schön interessantes Vokabular drauf) rief sie.

„Aber, nur ganz kurz ..."

„Halt's Maul!", tönte Rosi von drinnen. Also ging er ums Haus und klopfte.

„Hör mal Rosi, ich habe dir Rosen mitgebracht", sagte er. „Du … du meintest, die Roten magst du am Liebsten!"

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit und etwas Geschniffel antwortete sie tatsächlich.

„Ich mag blaue Tulpen, du Vollidiot." _Ups!_

„Aber -"

„Kein _Aber_, du hast mich heute zum dritten Mal versetzt – in einer Woche! Was war es diesmal? 'Ne Katze ist vor dein Motorrad gelaufen? Du Arsch, du!"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich lass dich viel zu oft alleine, aber -", begann er, aber sie schnitt ihm das Word ab.

„Soll das ein Witz sei? Du hast meine Schwester gevögelt!", rief sie durch die Tür.

_Scheiße, woher weiß sie das denn?_

Heute war wirklich ein ganz besonders grauenhafter Tag.

„Ok, ich war ein Arschloch, ja! Willst du das hören? Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, das ich immer zu spät komme. Es tut mir leid, das ich deine Geburtstag vergessen habe. Ich mache alles, was du willst! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Fick dich."

xXx

Sirius ging langsam die Straße hinunter, die Hände griesgrämig in die Hosentaschen vergraben, und kickte imaginäre Steine aus dem Weg. Was hatte er dem Schicksal bloß getan? Warum hassten ihn alle Götter, die an diesem verfluchten Ort existierten? Wann war er eigentlich das letzte Mal in der Kirche gewesen? Wahrscheinlich irgendwann bevor er eingeschult worden war. Auch egal.

„He du da, bleib mal steh'n!", rief irgendwer weiter hinten. Sirius beschloss sich nicht angesprochen zu fühlen.

Was jetzt folgte war, was folgen musste um sein Unglück zu bestätigen. Einfach, weil wir in einer von allen guten Geistern verlassenen, absolut klischeehaften Welt leben, einer Welt, in der Freundinnen einen versetzten und das Leben einfach fröhlich auf einem rumhackt.

„Bleib stehen Freundchen! Du mit der Lederjacke, beweg' deinen Arsch hier her!"

_Scheiße!_

Sirius drehte sich um und erspähte (es war nicht schwer die drei zu übersehen) etwas weiter die Straße hinunter Rosalies zwei Brüder und einen jungen Mann (oder Dampfwalze, ganz wie man's nimmt). Denn weil wir in einem absolut klischeehaften Universum existieren haben hübsche Mädchen zwei große, bullige Brüder. Sirius bedankte sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag bei seinem Schicksal.

„Sach' mal, bist du nicht dieser Mistkerl, der meiner Schwester das Herz gebrochen hat?", fragte der Ältere der beiden, Flachnase. Sirius konnte sich ihre Namen nicht merken, weshalb er sie in Gedanken einfach immer Flachnase und Dummschädel nannte.

„Pass bloß auf, das ich dir nicht das hübsche Näschen breche!", fügte Dummschädel hinzu. Sirius hatte die Richtung des Gesprächs auch ohne diesen Hinweis eindeutig verstanden.

xXx


	3. Kapitel 3

**Warnung: Slash (diesmal wirklich).**

**3.**

**Whisky für zwei**

Sirius saß an der Bar einer recht heruntergekommenen Spelunke am Stadtrand und starrte trübsinnig in sein Glas. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wie er hierhergekommen war, aber irgendwie war er letztendlich hier gelandet (er war auch schon am Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft ziemlich beschickert gewesen und sein Zustand hatte sich seitdem nicht wirklich verbessert). Er drehte sich auf dem Barhocker um und warf einen verdrießlichen Blick in die Runde. Wo war er bloß hier wieder gelandet?

_Dieser Ort sieht aus, wie ich mich fühle_, dachte er resigniert. _Erbärmlich, verlassen und nicht wirklich im besten Zustand. Was für eine frustrierende Einsicht._

Er seufzte und orderte noch einen Drink. Das konnte hier doch wirklich niemand ertragen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er nach Hause kommen sollte, denn Motorradfahren viel ganz eindeutig flach. Da konnte er auch gleich Selbstmord begehen – obwohl … _Fang bloß erst gar nicht an, über so etwas nachzudenken!_, rief er sich zur Ordnung.

_It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping_, plärrte der kleine Lautsprächer über der Bar

_We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks _

_Ja klar_, dachte er. Konnte sich denn nicht jemand erbarmen und diesen Mist ausstellen?

Irgendwer öffnete die Tür, hinter deren Glasscheibe ein kleines, blinkendes „Open"-Schild hing (oder „Oen", das „p" war ausgefallen). Sirius wollte aufsehen, aber in seinem Schädel drehte sich alles, also ließ er es lieber bleiben. _Mein Gott, wie viel hab ich den schon getrunken?_, fragte er sich. Wahrscheinlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen.

Der Barkeeper stellte ihm den Whisky vor die Nase.

„Ich nehm' auch einen.", meinte der Neuankömmling und ließ sich neben Sirius nieder.

Sirius fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und zuckte zusammen. Er betrachtete kurz das Glas und hielt es sich in Anbetracht der Umstände doch erst mal gegen den Kopf. Die Kühle tat gut.

Dieser Tag war ganz eindeutig der aller, aller Schrecklichste seines Lebens. Er war um sechs Uhr Morgens mit Kater geweckt, von seiner Freundin verlassen und verprügelt worden.

_Ach hör' doch auf Trübsal zu blasen, du Loser!_, schallte er sich selbst. Nicht so leicht mit einem dicken Veilchen und viel zu viel Hochprozentigem intus.

Langsam, um sein Hirn nicht wieder durcheinander zu bringen, drehte er den Kopf nach rechts zu seinem Sitznachbarn. Er war ein junger Mann, vielleicht etwas jünger als er selbst, mit ein paar Sommersprossen und braunen glänzenden Locken, alles in allem recht ansehnlich und eigentlich nicht die Art Person die sich um zwei Uhr Nachts in zwielichtigen Pubs herumtrieb.

_Fass dir an die eigene Nase_, dachte er.

Der Andere bemerkte seinen Blick und grinste. „Hi."

„Hi", antwortete Sirius. Seine Zunge fühlte sich viel zu groß für seinen Mund an, irgendwie schwammig und pappig und ziemlich schwer zu handhaben.

„Der geht auf mich.", meinte der Kleinere und deutete auf Sirius' Drink.

„Danke.", muffelte dieser. Er lallte doch nicht etwa, oder?

„Momomoment, warte mal. Du kommst hier rein und bezahlst einem Wildfremden den Whisky. Das is' doch … is' doch ...", seine Zunge stolperte über was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen. Oh doch, er lallte. _Shit._

„Warum nicht?", fragte der Andere, „Was spricht denn dagegen?"

Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Etwas an ihm (Oder eventuell auch der Whisky) verwirrte Sirius ungemein. „Weiß nich'.", pfriemelte er mit seiner Zunge aus, „komisch halt." Er merkte selbst, das er nicht besonders helle klang. Um seinem eh schon angeschlagenem Selbstvertrauen etwas aufzuhelfen, nahm er einen kräftigen Zug aus seinem Glas.

Das Bild vor seinen Augen wurde immer wieder unscharf, aber wer wollte denn schon wirklich diese armselige Bar sehen? Er nahm lieber gleich noch einen Schluck. Prinzipiell war ja egal, was bei rauskam, oder? Er stützte seinen linken Arm auf den Tisch und den Kopf in die Hand. _Bitte hör auf zu schwanken, liebe Welt_, bettelte er. Aber er wurde auch heute nicht erhört.

Sein Nachbar hatte etwas gesagt. Aber was? „Hä?" Okay, Intelligenz trug zurzeit nicht wirklich seinen Namen.

„Vergiss es.", meinte er und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck und rückte etwas mehr zu ihm rüber.

Er redete irgendwas, Sirius tat so als ob er zuhörte. Das Verhalten des Jungen verwirrte sein vernebeltes Hirn zunehmend. Was sollte dieser zweideutige Blick? Aber er war zu voll um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Würde schon passen. Die Hand des Anderen lag warm auf seinem Oberschenkel. Wann waren sie denn so nah aneinander gerutscht?

„ … hochgehen?", fragte er und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sirius blinzelte irritiert. „Der Wirt vermietet Zimmer."

_Uff_, dachte er und versuchte seine Zunge in den Zaum zu bekommen. Er hatte die dumpfe Befürchtung das die Antwort wild durcheinander purzeln würde. Also nickte er nur und grummelte etwas undefiniertes. Würde schon passen.

xXx


	4. Kapitel 4

**Ja, ich lebe noch ...**

**Ich weiß, das es manche von diesen Stücken zur Zeit der Rumtreiber noch nicht gegeben hat, aber ich werde diese Tatsache auch weiterhin konsequent ignorieren.**

**Mir gehört weder Green Days noch Ikea noch AC DC noch Harry Potter.**

**Warnung: Slash (für alle, nur nicht für Sirius).**

**4.**

**Vanilla Twilight***

_Kater. Und davon nicht zu knapp. _

Sirius schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte. Wer hatte es so _hell_ gemacht?

Er lag auf dem Rücken, Arme um den scheinbar kurz vor dem Explodieren stehenden Kopf geschlungen und blinzelte gegen das Licht das durch das Schmutzigste aller schmutzigen Fenster fiel. Die Bettdecke fühlte sich seltsam kratzig an, die Luft roch nach abgestandenem Alkohol und Staub und Abgasen und … und …

_Das ist nicht mein Zimmer!_, beschloss er und wälzte sich aus dem Bett. Sein Kopf drehte sich fast noch schneller als sein Magen. Er stieß die Tür rechts neben dem Bett auf und betete das es das Bad und nicht der Flur war.

Zwei Minuten später saß er wieder auf dem Bett und wünschte sich sehnlichst eine Zahnbürste. Auf dem klapprigen Nachtisch (Der nicht mal so aussah als würde er aus einem dänischen Einrichtungshaus kommen) stand eine angebrochene Flasche was-auch-immer und daneben lag ein kleiner weißer Zettel. Frustriert nahm er einen Hieb aus der Flasche und würgte. Was auch immer es sein sollte, es schmeckte wiederwertig und scharf nach Alkohol. Sein Magen rebellierte schon wieder, weshalb er die Flasche lieber wieder zurückstellte. Noch frustrierter griff er nach dem Zettel und starrte geschlagene fünf Minuten darauf bevor die kleinen Kritzeleien sich langsam zu einem sinnvollen Text zusammenfügten.

Langsam sickerten ein paar Erinnerungen in seinen Schädel, von denen er nicht genau wusste, ob er nicht doch lieber wollte das sie aus sexistischen Albträumen stammten. Aber leider, leider waren sie – scheinbar – real … Jedenfalls sagte das die Rechnung in seinen Händen.

_Fuck!_

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

xXx

Wieder Zuhause tappte er durch die Küche und öffnete zielsicher den Schrank in dem Lily ihre ekelhaften Kräuterschnäpse aufbewahrte. Irgendwie musste man ja sogar ihn wach kriegen. Aber der Schrank war erschreckend leer. Mürrisch, und zu faul in sein Zimmer zu wanken und seine eigenen Spirotuosen zu suchen, ließ er sich auf einen der klapprigen Küchenstühle fallen. Ja, sie waren klapperig, obwohl sie erst ein halbes Jahr alt waren. Verfluchte dänische Muggeleinrichtungshäuser.

_Your faith was some broken glass_

_and the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever build to last_

_You're in ruins!_, verkündete das Radio.

„Habt recht, Jungs.", murmelte Sirius und massierte seine Schläfen.

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down your house and home._

_Did you stand to close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone!_

„Jetzt übertreibt mal nicht – so schlimm steht's dann doch noch nicht mit mir!" Zur Antwort schaltete das Radio konsequent auf „_Highway to Hell_". „Sehr lustig."

„Mit wem redest du?", fragte Lily und steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Green Days", nuschelte Sirius.

„Bist du schon wieder betrunken?", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Nein – aber eine gute Idee.", verkündete er mit einem Geistesblitz. Versteckte James nicht eine Flasche Wodka im Schrank hinter den Teeservices? Er war bei weitem nicht so kreativ wie Sirius wenn es um Verstecke für sein geliebtes Hochprozentiges ging …

Lily stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Gesaufe bringt dich noch mal um. Und woher kommt das Veilchen?"

„Lange Geschichte.", murmelte er und stolperte in sein Zimmer. Vielleicht war eine Runde schlafen ein noch bessere Idee als sich schon wieder zu betrinken. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich übers Kinn. _Mich rasieren sollte ich auch mal wieder …_

Resigniert ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein, den wachsenden Stapel Arbeit einfach ignorierend.

xXx

Irgendwann um fünf wacht er wieder auf und irgendwann um sieben Uhr Abends war er so nüchtern, das er sich zutraute die Formulare zu bearbeiten. Also machte er sich an die mühselige Arbeit. Ganz störungsfrei ging das allerdings nicht. Im Raum neben an trugen James und Lily einen lautstarken Kampf aus, ob sie Stritten oder etwas anderes trieben konnte er nicht ganz klar kriegen, auf jeden Fall flogen die Fetzen, Remus lachte in der Küche (Mit wem unterhielt er sich?) und Peter hatte den Fernseher viel zu laut gedreht.

Das leben in einer WG hatte durchaus seine Vorteile; Es war billig, man musste nicht alleine Kochen und alles selber sauber halten.

Es hatte aber auch unzählige Nachteile, zum Beispiel den ununterbrochenen hohen Geräuschpegel, ein besorgniserregender Mangel an Privatsphäre und den Umstand, das man an allen Problemen, Streitereien und _Beschäftigungen_ seiner Mitbewohner teilhaben musste.

Sirius stöhnte und machte sich an ein weiteres Formular. Im Raum war es stickig und verraucht, weshalb er das Fenster öffnete. Jetzt war es laut und stank nach Abgasen und Großstadt. Der Frühling war in die Stadt gekommen, die Bäume schlugen schon seit längerem um sich und Blumen und Grass sprossen überall aus dem Boden (Auch zwischen den Pflastersteinen, was der Straßenreinigungsbehörde ein wirkliches Ärgernis war), Vögel zwitscherten und die Welt drehte durch.

James und Lily waren Nebenan zu ernsthafteren Beschäftigungen als dem Zerschlagen des Mobiljahrs übergegangen, davon kündigte jedenfalls Lilys entzücktes Fluchen und Keuchen. _Zeit der Liebe, ja klar, für alle nur für mich nicht …_

Das war doch zum Auswachsen. Er war der bestaussehende (und überhaupt nicht eingebildete) Junge von ganz Hogwarts gewesen und jetzt schafft er es nicht mal, ein Date klar zu machen, nein, stattdessen landete er sturzbetrunken mit 'nem Typen im Bett der ihm dafür auch noch Geld abnahm! Für'n Arsch war das!

Wütend schmiss er die Feder hin und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dasaß und nichts dachte und einfach nur versuchte, wieder zu _sein_.

Irgendwann wurde es um ihn herum leiser, die Stadt und seine nervtötenden, lauten, zerstrittenen, tollen Freunde kamen zur Ruhe, die Welt drehte sich für einen Moment etwas langsamer. Langsam stand er auf und schlich zum Fenster, stützte die Arme auf dem Fensterbrett ab und starrte über die Großstadt die seit einem halben Jahr sein Zuhause war. Er vermisste die klare, tiefe Stille der schottischen Nacht, das helle funkeln der Sterne und ihre Spiegelbilder im See, die ihnen nacheiferten, vermisste den großen, hellen Mond, das Wispern der Bäume bei Nacht, die Freiheit.

Warum zum Teufel fühlte er sich auf einmal so seltsam Fremd hier? Eingesperrt, eingezwängt, in Ketten gelegt. Das erste Mal seit Monaten konnte er scheinbar klar Denken und was er dachte … Er spürte einen alten Wunsch nach Freiheit, holte tief Luft und sog die noch kalte Märzluft ein, hörte den Wind von Abenteuern flüstern, die Dunkelheit an ihm zerren. _Tanz mit uns_, flüsterten die Schatten. _Tanz mit uns!_

Leise grinste er. Oh ja, er hatte viel zu lange geschlafen, hatte seine einzig wahre Geliebte vergessen, die Nacht.

Leise schlich er über den Flur, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief das dunkle Treppenhaus hinunter, hinaus in die Nacht.

Als der kalte Wind durch Padfoots Fell blies, seine Pfoten auf dem Asphalt trommelten fühlte er sich das erste mal seit langem frei.

xXx

**Ups, das hört sich ja gar nicht nach dem Rest der Geschichte an, aber egal, es ist schön … Wem das gefällt, der kann ruhig mal in meine andere Rumtreiber-Geschichte _Der Weg der Steine_ reinschauen, da gibt es eher „tiefschürfende" Gedanken und Personen, die ihre Seele erforschen …**

***Die Kapitelüberschrift leitet sich von einem Lied her (_Vanilla__Twilight_ von _Owl__ City_) das ich beim Schreiben gehört habe, hört es euch mal an, dann wisst ihr woher die doch etwas schräge Entwicklung dieses Kapitels kommt.**

**Ich rede viel zu viel ...**


	5. Kapitel 5

**Meine Rumtreiber leben in den 70gern/80gern, einfach weil's toll ist! Ich weiß, das sie da eigentlich noch zur Schule gingen.**

**Warnung: Slash.**

**5.**

**Wir kehren die Scherben des Wochenendes zusammen**

Als am nächsten Morgen um sechs sein Wecker schnarrte, fühlte Sirius sich seit Wochen das erste mal so weit wiederhergestellt, das er es wagen_ könnte_ zur Arbeit zu gehen. Als erste Amtshandlung kickte er den fauchenden Kugel vom Bett, dann fischte ein paar relativ saubere Klamotten aus den im Zimmer verteilten Haufen und erinnerte sich sogar daran, sich zu rasieren, bevor er als erster in der Küche auftauchte.

Dort schlug er fröhlich-unmelodisch pfeifend Eier in die Pfanne und begann, ein recht passables Frühstück auf den Tisch zu bringen. Nach wenigen Minuten gesellte sich James zu ihm.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Sirius seinen etwa übermüdet aussehenden Freund.

„Wieso fragst du?", nuschelte James und späte über sein Schulter in die Pfanne. „He, machst du auch Bacon?"

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „_OH, JAMES, JA! MEIN GOTT JAMES!_", keuchte er mit übertrieben hoher Stimme.

„Drecksack!", sagte James und bewarf seinen Freund mit dem Salzstreuer.

„Beschwere _du_ dich nicht.", erwiderte Sirius immer noch fröhlich. „Immer hin bin ich der, der dir und deiner liebreizenden Freundin beim vögeln zuhören muss. Wie wär's mal mit 'nem Schweigezauber für eure Wände, Pronks?"

Die Tür öffnete sich, ein quietschfideler Peter wuselte in den Raum und knallte die Tür zu. Er reckte eine Nase in die Luft und schnupperte verzückt. „Ah, Frühstück." Dann ließ er sich auf einem der klapprigen Küchenstühle, die um den klapprigen Küchentisch (ebenfalls aus dem dänischen Möbelhaus, was eigentlich auf alles in der Wohnung zutraf) herumstanden, nieder.

Kaum das er saß öffnete sich die Tür schon wieder, Lily stapfte nur im Morgenmantel hinein und riss das Fenster auf. Danach ließ auch sie sich an den Tisch plumpsen. Aber fast sofort sprang sie wieder auf und begann den Tisch zu decken. Das Geschirr war bunt gemischt, kein Teil glich dem anderen, feines Porzellan und billige Plastikkeramik, Pappbecher und angeknackste Teetassen, in die nun fröhlich Tee verteilt wurde. Auf manchen waren Blumen, Streifen, Kreise, manche waren geringelt und manche waren einfach nur grellbunt. Das alles arrangierte Lily mit Sorgfalt auf dem neongelben Tischtuch mit der leeren, mit Prilblumen beklebten Blumenvase. Alleine vom Anblick ihres Küchentisches konnte man schon blind werden.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür schon wieder aufgerissen.

„Ich hänge diese verdammte Tür irgendwann nochmal aus!", verkündete James und betrachtete einen Sprung in der grün-blau-violett geringelten Tasse vor ihm näher. Sie erinnerte Sirius irgendwie an sein blaues Auge, das sich glücklicherweise über Nacht zu einem gräulich-blauen Schatten verflüchtigt hatte.

Ein ausgesprochen übernächtigter Remus mit verwuschelten Haaren betrat die Küche und sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Er drehte sich um und tappte aus der Küche, entschied sich wieder um und schlurfte zurück. Letzten Endes sackte er auf einem laut protestierendem Stuhl zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Lily verunsichert und warf einen Blick auf den Kalender. Bis zum nächsten Mond war es noch ein bisschen hin.

„Ha-ham.", nuschelte Remus und pustete sich Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Nur müde."

„POST!", warnte Peter und im nächsten Moment segelte ein gigantische Schleiereule in den eh schon überfüllten Raum und landete auf dem Küchentisch, wobei sie mehrere Tassen, Teller und Bestecke zu Boden warf. Froh gelaunt verteilte sie zwei Tagespropheten, einen Klitterer, vier Briefumschläge und ein Werbeprospekt auf dem Tisch, und drehte sich einmal im Kreis und warf noch mehr Sachen herunter, verteilte ein paar Federn in der Gegend, schnappte sich eine der Münzen aus der Prilblumenvase und entschwand flatternd zum Fenster.

Remus blickte überrascht auf. „Hu, wenigstens muss ich _das_ jetzt nicht mehr Alisia erklären!", seufzt er erleichtert.

„Wer ist Alisia?!", fragten alle seine Mitbewohner gleichzeitig.

„Mir was erklären?"

Im Türrahmen stand – und Sirius musste dreimal hingucken, bevor er es glaubte – eine großgewachsene, ausgesprochen attraktive Brünette. Sie hatte eine Figur und ein Gesicht wie eine Göttin, mit mandelförmigen, dunklen Augen, langen schwarzen Wimpern und einem kirschenroten Kussmund, einer atemberaubenden Teile, festen Brüsten, ebenholzfarbenen Locken, die sich bis zu ihrem Po hinunter ringelten und mehr Beinen als irgendwas anderes. Und sie trug nur ein langes T-Shirt als Schlafanzug!

Sirius starrte sie an, Peter starrte sie an, James starrte sie an – Lily trat James gegen das Schienenbein. Remus drehte sich langsam um.

„Morgen, Honigschneckchen.", nuschelte er.

„Morgen, oh du mein aller liebstes Knuddelchen.", gurrte sie, pflanzte sich akkurat in seinen Schoß und gab ihm einen langen, langen Kuss, ohne ihre Zuschauer weiter zu beachten.

Sirius hatte sich so weit gefangen, das er nicht mehr unentwegt auf ihre Oberweite starrte und James wurde mit einem weiteren, intensiveren Tritt daran erinnert.

„Mach die Luke zu.", zischte Sirius Peter zu, der aussah, als ob ihm gleich die Augen herausfallen würden. Dieser klappte gehorsam den Mund zu.

„Wie zur Hölle hat _Remus_ diese _Sexbombe_ abbekommen?", flüsterte James und erntete sich einen weiteren Tritt.

Als Alisia Remus endlich wieder losließ atmete er sichtlich schwerer. Er warf seine Freunden einen Blick zu und errötete, vom Hals bis zu den Ohren rot wie eine Tomate. Sirius unterdrückte ein Kichern, Peter sah immer noch aus al wolle er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen und Lily trat James noch ein mal.

„Aua! Wo für war das den jetzt bitte?"

„Nur zur Sicherheit."

„Was riecht denn hier so verbrannt?", fragte Alisia. Es folgte die typische Reaktion auf so eine Frage: Alle schnupperten. Nur Remus kickte gekonnt den Klitterer und die Tagespropheten unter den Tisch.

„Die Eier!", rief Lily. Oder das, was davon noch übrig war.

„Egal.", seufzte Sirius. „Es hätte eh nicht mehr für alle gereicht."

xXx


End file.
